


A Solution For The Foreseeable Future

by lupinjoallen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, M/M, PTSD, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Even after being rescued and being safe, Y/N still has nightmares about Jim Moriarty. Sherlock, guilty over having taken so long to find his mate, suggests finally claiming Y/N as his mate.





	A Solution For The Foreseeable Future

The choked sob grabbed the attention of everyone in the room. Sherlock, John, the man who was trying to ask Sherlock to take his case. The man was actually flustered by the soft sobbing. “Should I--” He began to which John nodded.

“Yep. And I will, too.” John said, jumping to his feet. “Sherlock?”

“I’ll text you if I need anything. Oh,” He said, turning to the potential client. “Your wife is cheating on with you, but not with the man you think. Her best friend, the woman that’s always popping up in your home. Have fun.” He patted the man’s shoulder and pushed him out the door. He looked to John. “Again. Text.”

“Right.” John hurried out the door.

Sherlock turned toward the bedroom, opening the door slowly. Sudden movements would make you too panicked. He had learned that the first night after...after what Moriarty had done.

“Y/N?” He called softly. You weren’t in the bed. He opened the door more to step in, blinking when the door stopped short. Looking around it, he found you pressing yourself against the corner. Your eyes bugged in fear. Sherlock moved and left the door ajar. He knew better. Closing the doors made it worse. He carefully held out his hand. “Come to bed with me?” He asked gently.

You whimpered and shakily reached out your hand. Sherlock was carefully guiding you to bed. He sat down first. You shyly sat on his leg and curled into him. Sherlock wrapped his arms around you, careful not to lock you in as he rocked you gently.

“You know you’re not there anymore? The dreams? They’re twisted illusions of the memory. Understand?” You nodded. “Good.That’s good, love. Now, look at me.” You didn’t move. “C’mon. C’mon...Who’s my dearest one? Hm?” He smiled when he saw your jaw clench. You were trying not to smile. “My dearest one? My...cutest one? My ticklish one?” His fingers danced over your side and you squirmed with a small squeak. He chuckled and kissed your head gently, seeing the weary smile on your face. He sighed. “I should mark you.”

You went beet red and looked up at him in shock. “Where...what?”

Sherlock watched you for a moment, analyzing the microfacial twitches in your eyes and cheeks. You were confused but also elated. “We agreed, at the time of our meeting, to wait. I theorize it made it harder for me to find you.” You gulped. “Moriarty took you when you were in heat. At your most vulnerable. My mating mark would’ve done more to protect you. You had my scent on you, yes, but a physical mark is an instant deter for Alphas. And, thinking about it, maybe it’s time we started to do this, be more serious, I mean.” He cupped your face and pressed his forehead to yours. “Not yet, but...I love you, Y/N. I can’t bear the thought of losing you.”

You watched him for a moment and nodded. “I love you too, Sherl,” You mumbled, tears falling again. Sherlock gently wiped them away and kissed your nose. You smiled a bit. “You’re such an Alpha,” You joked.

Sherlock smiled. “I know. I can’t help it. I’ve got a sweet little Omega that desires me--”

“Quit!” You giggled as he started kissing the side of your head lovingly. “Dick.”

“Love you, too.” He hummed, kissing your forehead. He watched you wipe your eyes. “How about you get back to sleep? You look weak.”

“I feel it,” You agreed. You rubbed your temple, making him frown. “Another headache?” You nodded. “I’ll get you some water and medicine. I need to text John as well. He’s worried--”

“Oh god. Were you two working?” You asked, paling.

“We were but I sent them away and solved the case. So don’t worry. I need to spend time with my mate. I think we both need each other.”

You smiled. “Deduce that yourself, Holmes?” Sherlock chuckled and kissed your head.

He laid you in the bed and hurried out for the medicine and water, sending a text to John.

“Y/N’s okay. Gonna spend a day together though. I think we both need it.”

It was a few moments before John sent, “That might’ve been the smartest thing you’ve ever sent me.”

Sherlock smiled and headed back into the room. You were rubbing your head and he happily gave you the medicine. Once you’d taken it, he laid with you, holding you close as you shuddered. Your body still reacted out of fear, but he was determined to fix that somehow.

He kissed your head lovingly, drawing a smile from you. He then turned your chin up and kissed your lips, drawing a moan frown you. He hummed and deepened the kiss. He felt you pulled away and blinked, watching you blush as you looked up at him.

“Are you sure?” He asked in surprise. You nodded and sat up, pulling off your shirt. Sherlock leaned forward and kissed your neck lovingly, finding the spot he would mark you quickly as he stripped your pants away.

You moaned softly, climbing into his lap as he pulled out his cock. You pushed your hand into the dark curls and rubbed against him, feeling slick sliding out of you in reaction to him. 

Sherlock moaned softly as he grabbed your hips, pulling you onto him. Your soft sigh of pleasure sent a chill down his spine as he rested his forehead against yours, keeping you against him and still. “My love,” He whispered softly as he kissed your neck.

“Sherlock...Alpha,” You moaned, holding onto him. You rolled your hips and groaned as you started to ride him.

Sherlock moaned softly, smiling a bit. “Such an impatient mate I have,” He moaned. “Couldn’t even let me strip down.”

You smiled softly as you kissed him. “Then don’t suggest marking me without knowing I’ll want you. God, I love you, Sherlock.”

“And I love you, Y/N,” He whispered, cupping your face. “I love you so much.”

You moaned and kissed his palm as you rocked your hips. Sherlock moved so you were under him, pushing deep into you and watching you shake under him. “Look at you, darling. All wet and eager for my knot. I’m lucky to have you as my mate,” He moaned.

You whimpered and rode against him. You pushed his jacket off and pulled hard at his shirt, making the buttons pop off as he hurried it off. 

He grinned and kissed you, brushing a couple buttons off your stomach. “My love...my mate...I need to feel you, Y/N,” He whispered as he reached down and rubbed at your clit. He smirked as you moaned, clenching tightly around him. “There now. C’mon then. Cum on my knot, Omega.” he moaned.

You cried out “Alpha!” as he bent down. His teeth gripped your neck and broke the skin. Your orgasm hit harder than you’d ever felt before. You felt tears falling down your face as the bond practically cemented into your being. You gasped as you felt his knot lock into you, filling you with his cum.

Sherlock grunted and moaned, gripping your hips tightly as he pressed deeper into you. Slowly, he released his teeth and licked the mark gently. He smiled and gently licked at your cheeks, lapping away the tears. You blushed at the gesture as he repeated it on the other side.

“No crying,” He whispered. “I’ll always keep you safe.”

You smiled and kissed his jaw. “At least until you decide to do another experiment on me.”

“I wouldn’t endanger you purposely,” He amended, smirking as you giggled. He kissed you gently as he rubbed your thigh. “Maybe we should consider pups.” He snickered as you went beet red.


End file.
